1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deck mop wringer with adjustable support stands and more particularly pertains to wringing mop heads with minimal fluid spillage by positioning one's foot on a support stand base while utilizing the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mop wringer devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mop wringer devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of wringing mops by utilizing the devices in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,976 to Maza a downward pressure mop wringer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,507 to Raftery discloses a mop wringer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,247 to Cook discloses a mop wringer attachment for a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,901 to Shipp discloses a mop and wringer assembly.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,353 to Taylor discloses mop wringers and buckets.
In this respect, the deck mop wringer with adjustable support stands according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wringing mop heads with minimal fluid spillage by positioning one's foot on a support stand base while utilizing the apparatus.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved deck mop wringer with adjustable support stands which can be used for wringing mop heads with minimal fluid spillage by positioning one's foot on a support stand base while utilizing the apparatus. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.